Mission Gone Right
by ForeverLink98
Summary: COMMISSION PIECE! Commission By: Anonymous. In the wake of a portal opening to another universe, Demigoddess daughter of Aphrodite, Piper McLean, is asked to travel through and investigate. What she finds wasn't at all what she was expecting, specifically a perverted old man with an insatiable lust for young women like herself.


Piper McLean was a good girl. She worked hard, did right by her friends and never did anything to hurt anyone if she didn't have to. As a daughter of Aphrodite, she was all about spreading peace and love instead of destruction and hate, despite how hard such a task can be at times. She was a beautiful girl and was blessed with a handsome, strong boyfriend named Jason, something she thanks the gods for every day. She was an exceptional person, there was no doubt about it.

However, despite being an exceptional person, she was less so an exceptional Demigoddess. She was certainly above average, but when the likes of Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace exist, it's a little bit hard to stand out. That being said, her shining beauty was second only to her mother. Even a simple camp t-shirt and jean shorts on her being able to draw heads of anyone within visible range, something even her half-brothers and sisters struggled to pull off. Despite this, she had managed to keep her maidenhood intact for the day she would marry the love of her life, the Roman Demigod, Jason Grace. But in a fight, that ultimately meant little. With the fact her greatest asset was her beauty in mind, she was truly surprised when one summer night at Camp Half-Blood, the young Demigoddess had been awoken to the sight of her loving mother, the Goddess Aphrodite.

Aphrodite was a true beauty, being able to take on any human form as long as it was beautiful. At present, she was tall with legs that seemed to go on forever, an hourglass figure that was plain to see under a skin-tight toga and ample breasts that would draw the attention of men and women alike. She had wavy blonde hair and puckered pink lips, with exotic lavender eyes that gave her a unique look of beauty beyond the scope of humanity. In this form, she looked nothing like her daughter, but as always Piper knew it was her.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Piper asked, confused as to why the love Goddess had come to her in the middle of the night.

"Piper, I come with a message from Olympus. A message for you," Aphrodite explained cheerily, a tone of pride in her voice.

This certainly shocked Piper quite a bit, she hadn't expected something quite like that. Gaea hadn't long been defeated by the combined efforts of the Gods and Demigods, and the Gods of Olympus were still going through the process of assimilating their Roman personalities into their core selves, and thus were far too tired out to be doing much else. Aphrodite, however, had seemingly already finished doing so, considering her chipper state. Even if they hadn't been doing so, however. Piper was, once again, an above average but not exceptional Demigoddess. Surely the likes of Percy, Annabeth, or even her dear Jason would be better choices to take on a task for the Gods themselves, right?

"W-What could the gods want with me?" Piper finally managed to speak out, not exactly knowing how to react to the news.

"Something…new has appeared. Something we have never felt before," Aphrodite elaborated. "Being the only Olympian who has finished taking in her Roman memories and traits, I was sent to check it out. I found out what it was, but it was far beyond what we could have expected."

"What was it?" Asked Piper.

"It was a gateway, to another universe."

Piper said nothing for a moment, expecting something along the lines of "April Fools!" to come out of her mother's mouth a moment later. But the love Goddesses face remained completely neutral, soft and enticing as it might be. Realizing her mother was being completely serious, the weight of the situation hit the young Demigoddess like a ton of bricks. How could something like that exist, and why was she being told about it?

"What does all this have to do with me?" Aphrodite's face picked up again at the question, smiling proudly at her daughter.

"I tried going through the gateway myself but being a Goddess of this universe, it would seem I'm tied down to it. You, however, are mortal, and hold no such limitation."

"So," Piper began, a slightly bemused look crossing her face. "The Gods want me, to pass through a portal to another universe and what…explore?"

"Explore, and if there are any intelligent mortals or Gods on that side we want you to make contact and establish peaceful discourse with them." As Aphrodite finished her explanation, she waved her hand causing a leather handbag to appear.

Reaching inside, Aphrodite pulled out what could only be described as a Japanese schoolgirl outfit and thrust it in the face of her daughter. Being too confused to question it, Piper simply took the outfit from her mother.

"Be sure to wear that when you go through the portal, we want to make a good impression and I think your innocent little face will just about work. Oh, you'll look so cute!" Aphrodite gushed, imagining her daughter in the outfit.

"When do I leave?" Piper sighed, knowing better than to argue with the gods.

"In a few hours, just before the sun rises. Get some rest, good luck sweetie."

With that said, Aphrodite disappeared in a flash of light, leaving her daughter to sit up in her bed frustrated and slightly confused about the whole ordeal. But that was the life of a Demigod, and so after a while, Piper managed to get back to sleep in preparation for the next day. True the night, she found herself dreaming of an oddly dressed, white-haired man who for some reason sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. But then, she didn't know what was to come.

At the crack of dawn, the following day Piper found herself at the shore on the camp's lake. Throwing a backpack into the boat she had been assigned, Piper claimed in and slapped the side of the boat twice as if the thigh of a horse. Springing into action, the boat took on a life of its own and zipped down the lake and out into the Atlantic Ocean towards the gateway that had caused this entire mission to take place. She didn't know what she was expecting to happen on this mission. But her dream last night was anything to go by, she wasn't sure if she would like it or not.

The trip was most certainly not easy, with monsters on her tail pretty much from the second she had left the safety of the camp. But Piper was smart, and her bow arm could give a son of Apollo a challenge on her best day. So, anything that came her way, she was ready for and took out with relative ease. She luckily didn't have to spend much time with monsters, thanks to a compass given to her by Chiron in order to avoid them. It would, however, not be until early afternoon that she would reach the supposed gateway.

The gateway was strange to look at. It was a swirling mass of light suspended around a foot above the water. It seemed to bend reality around it, everything immediately surrounding the gateway looking weirdly distorted. The swirl of light that made up the gateway seemed to swirl into a central point and then simply into nothing, much like a black hole. It was almost unsettling to look at, never mind imagine going through. But Piper had a job to do, and she was going to do it.

Taking a nervous breath, Piper allowed the boat to move within just a few feet of the gateway. The young Demigoddess made sure she had everything she needed with her, not wanting to go into another universe undefended or undersupplied. She wasn't sure if she would even survive on what would likely equate to being on another planet with different rules and different beings. But this was her job, and she would go through with it or die trying. It was not different from fighting Gaea and her forces in that regard. Standing, she stepped back to the rear of the boat, took and run up and jumped from the boat and through the gateway.

The light overwhelmed her for a moment, only to clear but a moment later. Within seconds she found herself on the other side of the gateway and somewhere completely different from where she was before. She wasn't out at sea, in space or on an uninhabitable planet. In fact, she seemed to be in some kind of office. She was in a building, a wooden building that seemed to be built in a cylinder fashion. But that was all secondary to the middle-aged man sitting behind the desk, staring at her with a pretty lecherous look.

Speaking of the middle-aged man, he was the fifth Hokage of the Shinobi Village this mysterious girl had landed in. His name was Jiraiya, member of the Legendary Sannin and now leader of Konohagakure no Sato. He was a Shinobi a writer and a full-time pervert, so as you could imagine, some gorgeous girl appearing out of thin air into his office dressed in what could only be described as wet dream material was something only reserved for his wildest fantasies.

And how could you blame him for staring? Jiraiya could tell the girl was uncommonly beautiful. She was tall for her age, with tan skin that Jiraiya had the most perverse desire to touch it looked so soft. Her Chocolate-brown hair was soft a wavy, having been blessed by Aphrodite before her departure, it was elegant and framed her pretty face perfectly. Pipers eyes were entrancing also, with a kaleidoscope effect that could hypnotize lesser men.

However, this was not what drew him to her primary. She was dressed in her Japanese schoolgirl outfit, but her dd-cup breasts were making the garment ride up to show off her toned, narrow midriff. A black mini-skirt hugged her wide hips, barely covering her most intimate areas. The short garment showed a lot of her legs, that seemed to go on forever thanks to her knee-high socks

Piper had to wonder why her mother would ask her to wear this, but then she thought the Gods were odd to begin with. Going through the process absorbing a different personality would only make them weirder, Ares and/or Zeus probably had something to do with it, wanting to take a gander at a daughter of Aphrodite in an outfit that showed the bottom of her round, firm ass to the whole world. The young Demigoddess didn't feel comfortable at all in the outfit, especially under the gaze of the middle-aged man before her.

Though that being said, she had no idea the type of man the white-haired gentleman was in front of her was. So, against her better judgment, she absentmindedly crossed her arms under her chest, pushing her dd-cup breasts up deliciously. Unknowingly creating a lovely sight for the perverted older man.

"Ummm," Piper began uncomfortably, shifting under the man's gaze. "Where am I? What is this place."

"Oh, um, I'm Jiraiya, 5th Hokage of Konoha. You are currently in my office in the middle of my village," Jiraiya explained, his focus being broken from her chest and back to her face.

"Did you create the Gateway?" Piper asked, trying to ignore the man's eyes rolling all over her body.

"The one you came through?" Jiraiya replied. Piper nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, I did. I was experimenting with Fuinjutsu and managed to create a portal. I didn't know where it went so I was about to dismantle it when you came through. Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Piper McLean, Demigoddess daughter of Aphrodite. I was sent through the portal to start negotiations with intelligent life with anyone on this side of the gateway," Piper explained.

"What do you mean intelligent life?" Jiraiya wondered, somewhat confused by the whole ordeal.

"I'm from another universe, you created a portal to another world with your…Fuinjutsu did you call it?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the statement, never imagining having done something so revolutionary. Not only that but if this young piece of ass was anything to go by. It opened a whole new world of sexual conquests for him to quite literally get behind. He knew he needed to pay this quick, or he might scare the poor girl off. He couldn't sense ANY chakra from the girl, so people from her world were not all that strong seemingly. But she did say she was a Demigoddess, so he may be wrong.

Getting up from his desk, he walked over to the couch a few feet to the left of the desk and sat down. Patting the seat next to him, inviting Piper to sit down with him. She was reluctant, still uncomfortable with the idea. But she did so anyway, not wanting to upset the man into closing the portal with her on this side. Sitting down, she felt Jiraiya's arm wrap around her shoulder and couldn't help but marvel at how firm his muscles were, even though his baggy clothing. She loved Jason, so much, but he wasn't nearly as defined as this, even if he was well built.

"So tell me," Jiraiya began, a charming edge to his voice that Piper hadn't noticed before. "What would you be looking to get out of these negotiations with my humble village?"

"Well…the Gods of my world would likely want me to make sure you aren't a threat. And also secure some kind of martial and trade alliance with your people," Piper explained, trying to weave charmspeak into her voice in order to convince him straight away.

"I'm sure I could meet such requests, but you'd have to do some things for me of course," the older man shot back, seemingly not affected.

"Of course," Piper agreed, though she couldn't shake the feeling she had just made a deal with the devil. "What would you ask of us?"

"Not them Ms. Piper, but from you."

Without so much as a thought, Jiraiya leaned in and kissed the young Demigoddess, and he kissed her hard. Pipers eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She tried to push Jiraiya off her, but he held onto her arms hard enough for her not be able to budge him. His tongue worked its way into her mouth and dominated her own, quickly forcing the young woman to submit to the taller, stronger man. After a moment of trying to stop this from happening, Piper realized there was no getting out of this and despite herself began to kiss back.

'I'm sorry Jason,' Piper thought sadly. 'But it's just a bit of kissing. He's old, he'll get worn out soon, right? It's for the mission, so I have to do this.'

'Score!' Jiraiya cheered internally. 'I'll fuck this young piece of ass into submission, and then I might just get a secondary army for Konoha out of it too. This couldn't be a better day!'

Once he was confident in the girl's submission Jiraiya started getting touchy. His large, rough hands felt their way up her toned body, feeling every muscle and every curve until they found their final destination at the girl's breasts. Groping them over her shift, she squealed into his mouth in surprise and embarrassment. But after a moment the shock began to wear off and much to her shame, she found herself beginning to moan in reluctant pleasure at the minds skilled manipulation of her tit flesh, even if it was only over the shirt.

She really didn't want to feel this good, but the Hokage's practiced hand was bringing her to heights she didn't know existed. She felt her panties begin to dampen as he continued to grope at her sizeable chest, snogging her senseless all the while. She had never felt this way before, not even for her beloved Jason. Oh, how she didn't want to think about her blonde, Demigod boyfriend right. If he could see her right now he would defiantly be shocked, and probably angry, but she somehow knew he wouldn't have the spine to leave her. She knew she shouldn't like the thought of her boyfriend being too much of a wimp to do anything about her shameful infidelity, but deep down it was making her more aroused than anything had before in her life. So much so, she was now openly moaning into the kiss of the man in front of her, and her hand had wandered to the man's crotch.

Pulling out of the kiss, Jiraya moved back to admire his handiwork. Piper's breathing was labored, he lips shiny and moist. Her chest was heaving for air, pushing her breasts up even higher, and her eyes now held a spark of lust in them that hadn't been there before. Jiraiya hadn't missed the Demigoddess's hand rubbing his dick from through his pants, even if she hadn't realized she was doing it until after she'd started. He knew he had her now, and now he would move in for the kill.

Jiraiya leaned back in and started kissing down the tanned girl's neck, marveling at the softness of her flawless skin. Piper moaned and sighed at how good it felt, once again feeling his hands on her breasts, but this time they were under her shirt and bra, groping at them hand to skin with reckless abandon. She loved, she hated the fact that she loved it, and she was in two minds as to whether she wanted him to stop or not.

"Please," Piper moaned out desperately. "I have a boyfriend, we can't do this. I'm not that type of girl."

"Maybe," Jiraiya said against her neck with a girl. "Or maybe you are, and you just don't know it yet."

With no more restraint left, the white-haired Hokage ripped the top off of Piper, leaving her in just her bra, which in turn joined the top just a moment later. Her perfect, tanned tits now free for all to see, Jiraiya didn't hesitate to bury his face in them. His mouth attached itself to one of her soft nipples and began to suck and nip at the nub of flesh, drawing out moans even louder than before.

Piper tried to fight it, the feeling of elated joy that was feeling her from having a big, strong man treat her, a sweet, innocent virgin girl this way. But it was difficult, oh so difficult to fight something that deep in your core you know you wanted oh so badly. It was a perverse desire she had never known she had before, a concept she thought she had escaped, unlike her promiscuous siblings. But she was wrong, she was just as much a little slut as her half-siblings, just in a somewhat more specific way. She wanted, oh so desperately to deny it, but when she was having her tits sucked by a man in his late forties as the youngest as a sixteen-year-old girl while still in a relationship, it was kind of hard to get around.

Jiraiya, finally having had enough of the foreplay, stopped sucking Piper's lovely breasts and started kissing down the girl's body. He kissed a trail down her stomach until he reached the hem of her skirt at her hips. With one last smirk towards the girl, who merely whimpered back, Jiraiya's head found its way below her skirt. With a single finger wrapped around the hem, he ripped her panties off, causing Piper to gasp in mortification, embarrassment and a little bit of perverse delight. Without so much as a thought, he put his mouth to her soaked pussy and began to work her most intimate area in a way it had never been worked before.

"P-Please sir. I can't do this, it's not right!" Piper begged through the moans and squeals of delight coming from her said otherwise.

Jiraiya simply ignored her and continued to eat her out, running his tongue over her folds and clit with a practiced ease. Her hips bucked against her will as the pleasure shot through her, taking her over as she was being possessed. She felt a knock building up inside her, a knot she knew all to well from the few times she had indulged in masturbation. She was going to cum. She was going to cum for a man that wasn't her boyfriend, and that thought alone only drove her further towards competition despite not wanting to admit it to herself.

In contrast, the older man was marveling at the deliciousness of this young Demigoddess. He knew fine well he was going to fuck this girl, and all the Demigoddess from her world he could get his hands on. He didn't mind cuckolding many young Demigods as from what he could tell, a good Rasengan could put them in their place if need be. But before all that, he needed to break in this young piece of ass he was currently bringing to new heights. He felt her tense up and knew what was coming, so with a grin usually reserved for the most immoral of Shinobi, Jiraiya sucked hard at her clit in a final push to send her over the edge.

"OH, MY GODS!" Piper cried out at the top of her lungs as an overwhelming wave of ecstasy to over her very being. Her legs wrapped around Jiraiya's head as her love juices rushed from her, with the older man happily taking them down his throat.

The waves of pleasure rushed through her for a few more moments before she descended from her pleasurable peak. As she came down from her orgasm, Piper felt a wave of mortification and shame wash over her as she realized what she had just done. She felt disgusting, she had just given herself over to a pervy old man and betrayed her boyfriend for the sake of perverse, humiliating pleasure. But at the same time, much to her embarrassment. The mortification, humiliation, and shame only made her more aroused.

Jiraiya stood, a smirk on his face as he looked over his handy work. This young slut was all but broken, he could tell he wanted her, but she was still reluctant to give in to her desires due to her likely long-ingrained sense of morality and sensibility. That wasn't a problem, he had broken more reliant women quicker than this before, he just simply wanted to enjoy this truly foreign pussy for the first time is all.

Pulling his clothes off one piece at a time, Piper had to marvel at how muscular and toned this older man was. Far more than her boyfriend, and defiantly rivaling the sexier boys of Camp Half-Blood like Percy Jackson and surprisingly, Leo Valdez. But for all his upper body was worth, it held nothing one what was revealed when he finally dropped his pants. For Piper was met with what had to be one of the biggest, hardest, thickest cocks in the Elemental Nations, rivaled likely only by the likes of the naturally physically gifted Senjus and Uzumakis.

The raging rod was almost entrancing to Piper, the instincts she had inherited from her mother kicking in full throttle in its presence. She knew she wanted it inside her, she wanted to feel it stretching her out and filling her up. Her older sisters had always talked about how good it felt to feel a man with a big cock cum inside you. She'd never had any desire for such things until she and Jason were ready. But now, with Jiraiya's big, throbbing cock so close to her, she wasn't so sure she didn't want that for herself anymore. It was a conflict within her, a conflict her rational mind was quickly losing, being beaten out by her base, lustful instincts. Jiraiya himself wasn't stupid, he knew what the look on her face was, and he knew he had her.

"Go on," Jiraiya whispered, grinning ear to ear. "Tell me what you want. Admit it. Admit it to yourself!"

"I…I…" Piper muttered, the conflict within her reaching its crossroads.

"Say it, bitch!" Jiraiya shouted degradingly. Those words alone seemingly breaking whatever mental barriers holding the young Demigoddess back.

"I WANT YOUR COCK, GIVE IT TO ME!" Piper shouted, her face beet red with embarrassment at the loud, lust filled confession.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Leaning over the teenager girl, Jiraiya lined his massive member up with her slick cunt in preparation for what was to come. The head of his cock prodded at her entrance, causing the young girl to whimper in desperation. With one final smug grin toward the young girl, the older man thrust his pelvis forward hard, pushing his cock almost all the way inside his new lovers newly deflowed pussy. Piper screamed out in pained pleasure as her maidenhead was torn through by the bulbous head of Jiraiya's cock, the stinging sensation within her cunt being just about the most uncomfortable and also amazing thing she'd ever felt.

Piper looked down, seeing the blood leak from her most sacred area, displaying her lustful betrayal of all the morals she held so highly. The mortification and embarrassment of the moment only fulling her already god-like (or in this case goddess-like) arousal. She hated herself for what was happening. But in some twisted, pathetic, perverse way, she loved hating herself for it, she got off on hating herself for betraying the man she loved to this God of a man who was having his wicked way with her. She was a slut, a whore who loved going behind her beloved's back because she could only get aroused by feeling horrible about herself. As the blood pooled on the sheets below her cunt, Piper's embarrassed, red face augmented by a long, throaty moan that escaped her lips as she finally embraced who she was.

Seeing all the fight finally leave his new lover, Jiraiya got to work thrusting repeatedly into the girl, fucking her into the sofa as she moaned out in ecstasy, thoughts of her boyfriend pathetic, crying face passing through her mind, her fantasies of her now cucked boyfriend only bringing her closer to her second orgasm of the day all the quicker.

"You like this don't you slut?!" Jiraiya yelled, laughing as the girl moan, screamed and animalistic growled in the basest of pleasure.

"Shut up and fuck me with that fat cock you dirty old bastard!" Piper growled back in hate-filled ecstasy.

"Oh, the little bitch has a mouth on her," Jiraiya said with a smirk. "Maybe if you weren't so frigid for so long you wouldn't be such a slut now!"

"Fuck you, you dirty old man! I can't help it if my boyfriend doesn't turn me on, I mean I've seen his cock, it's fucking tiny!" Piper admitted scornfully. What little of her rational mind remained cringed at that admission, no matter how true it was.

"Admit it, you like my cock better. I'm better than your boyfriend, aren't I!" Jiraiya roared, thrusting into Piper even harder than before. "I'M BETTER THAN HIM, ADMIT IT!"

"YES, YOU'RE BETTER THAN HIM!" Piper screamed, an orgasm ripping through her as the degrading talk of her boyfriend, plus the massive cock pounding her senseless, sent her thoroughly over the edge.

Jiraiya laughed victoriously as his latest conquest cemented her loyalty to him and her betrayal of her supposedly "beloved" boyfriend in a haze of lust and humiliation. It was always the same, some repressed slut thinking themselves above their desires until he was able to bring them out in ways their other halves never could, making them look positively lacking in comparison, having a massive cock only sweetened the deal. And she had been a maiden too, a virgin who wasn't even the slightest bit curious about sex, even with her boyfriend! He had really scored this time, and he was going to use her for all she was worth.

Piper's mouth hung open and her eyes lidded at this point as orgasm after orgasm rolled over her, the point of one ending and the next beginning having become blurred at this point. Jiraiya pounded into her as the pressure in his balls began to build. He could last for quite some time, but he had been at it for a while and this slut was literally virgin tight. The way her walls squeezed his cock was amazing, but it also meant he was quickly succumbing to the pleasure.

"You ready to take my seed slut! Is your Demigod cunt ready to be bred by a real man!" Jiraiya shouted boastfully. His ego was always at its highest just before cumming inside a woman, especially when they were as receptive as this bitch was being right now.

"mmm…please. Shoot you massive load inside my tight pussy. I need to. Fill me, breed me!" Piper shouted as a final orgasm hit her.

As Piper's walls squeezed him once again during her orgasm, it all became too much for the older man. With a savage roar, he balls unleashed wave after wave of hot, white cum deep into the teenage girl's womb. He grit his teeth and growled out as he thrust into her a few final times as he ejaculated. Piper herself merely sighed in content as he did so, his cum splashing into her scratching an itch she didn't know she even had.

Their orgasms eventually subsided and while Piper was exhausted from the whole ordeal, Jiraiya pulled his cock out of her cunny just as hard as it was when it first went in. He looked at the young girl, now far more passive to his whims, lay there acting as if the whole thing was over. Grinning her roughly grabbed the young Demigoddess by the waist and flipped her over. She squeaked in surprise as he didn't this, only just managing to land with her knees holding her up, her arms of the top of the sofa with her perky, skirt covered ass thrust out towards the perverted older man.

"W-What, you're still hard?" Piper questioned, turning her head to meet his gaze.

"You really that that's all I had?" Jiraiya shot back, his smug grin still ever present.

"Well, I'm certainly glad it's not, stud." Piper matched his grin with a slutty grin of her own.

"Oh, I think you're going to like this." Jiraiya snickered, grabbing his cock and walk back up towards Aphrodite's daughter.

Running his finger over her wet cunt, Jiraiya took some of her juices and ran them over his cock, getting it wet. After a moment of this, he surprised the young Demigoddess by lining up his cock, not with her pussy, but with her puckered asshole. She seemed a little nervous, but she bit her lip in a sensual way which told him it wouldn't really be a problem.

"Please sir, be gentle. I've never been ass fucked before," Selina said in a sexy, childlike tone.

"Don't worry baby girl, you're going to love this."

With that said, Jiraiya slowly pushed his thick cock into the young girl's ass. Piper bit her lip harder as he did, the pain not putting her off in the slightest as it brought her all sorts of pleasure. It took him a moment, but eventually, he got it in all the way. Leaning down, he kissed along her back before whispering in her ear.

"Your holes belong to me now, understand?" he whispered, a quick swat of her ass going along with it for good measure.

"Yes, sir. They're yours, not my pathetic, loser boyfriend's," Piper agreed, nodding her head slowly.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Jiraiya got to work pounding slowly into the girl's ass, saving every second in the tight passage as it squeezed his cock more than her pussy ever could. He rarely got to ass fuck his lovers, most of them not willing to even entertain it, not even for him. But he knew an anal slut when he saw one, and this little bint had it written all over her face when she denounced her cuckold boyfriend.

Slowly getting faster and faster, Jiraiya didn't waste any time this time, having already thoroughly broken the girl below him. He had all day to fuck her after all, so he didn't see a problem in enjoying her for all she was worth this time around. He continued to pound harder and harder, the pain bringing Piper to several orgasms as she cried out in ecstasy.

It was over far too quickly for Jiraiya liking but before he knew it he found himself cumming side Piper's ass, painting her walls white with his seed. He stayed still as he came, holding Piper down by the head until he had truly spent himself. This time when he pulled out, his cock was soft.

It would be for several more days he would enjoy Piper's company, fucking the young slut in every which way and gaining valuable information from her all the while. He learned all about her world's gods and Demigods. He learned their names and which ones were worth fucking, having it all written down for him by Piper herself in the few times she wasn't servicing his dick while in his presence.

So now, here he was. Laying in bed with the Demigoddesses tanned boy pressed up against him, cum plastered all over her face and hair after an evening of continuously sucking him off. They had agreed she would go back tomorrow, even if only to serve his own interests. But he admitted he was going to miss her. Either way, it was for the best, after all, by the time he was done he would bring Camp Half-Blood and Mount Olympus under the authority of Konoha through their woman.

Yes, life truly was good for Jiraiya.


End file.
